Creatine is a compound which is naturally occurring and is found in mammalian brain and other excitable tissues, such as skeletal muscle, retina and heart. It""s phosphorylated form, creatine phosphate, also is found in the same organs and is the product of the creatine kinase reaction utilizing creatine as a substrate. Creatine and creatine phosphate can be synthesized relatively easily and are believed to be non-toxic to mammals. Kaddurah-Daouk et al. (WO 92/08456 published May 29, 1992 and WO 90/09192, published Aug. 23, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,030; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,731) describe methods of inhibiting the growth, transformation and/or metastasis of mammalian cells using related compounds. Examples of compounds described by Kaddurah-Daouk et al. include cyclocreatine, b-guandidino propionic acid, homocyclocreatine, 1-carboxymethyl-2-iminohexahydropyrimidine, guanidino acetate and carbocreatine. These same inventors have also demonstrated the efficacy of such compounds for combating viral infections (U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,030). Elebaly in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,404 discloses the use of cyclocreatine for restoring functionality in muscle tissue. Cohn in PCT publication No. WO94/16687 described a method for inhibiting the growth of several tumors using creatine and related compounds.
The nervous system is an unresting assembly of cells that continually receives information, analyzes and perceives it and makes decisions. The principle cells of the nervous system are neurons and neuroglial cells. Neurons are the basic communicating units of the nervous system and possess dendrites, axons and synapses required for this role. Neuroglial cells consist of astrocytes, oligodendrocytes, ependymal cells, and microglial cells. Collectively, they are involved in the shelter and maintenance of neurons. The functions of astrocytes are incompletely understood but probably include the provision of biochemical and physical support and aid in insulation of the receptive surfaces of neurons. In addition to their activities in normal brain, they also react to CNS injury by glial scar formation. The principle function of the oligodendrocytes is the production and maintenance of CNS myelin. They contribute segments of myelin sheath to multiple axons.
The ependyma cells react to injury mainly by cell loss. Microglial cells become activated and assume the shape of a macrophage in response to injury or destruction of the brain. These cells can also proliferate and adopt a rod-like form which could surround a tiny focus of necrosis or a dead neuron forming a glial nodule. Microglial degradation of dead neurons is called neuronophagia.
The creatine kinase/creatine phosphate energy system is only one component of an elaborate energy-generating system found in nervous system cells such as, for example, neurons, oligodendrocytes and astrocytes. The components of the creatine energy system include the enzyme creatine kinase, the substrates creatine and creatine phosphate, and the transporter of creatine. The reaction catalyzed by creatine kinase is: MgADPxc2x1PCr=+H+ MgATP=+Cr. Some of the functions associated with this system include efficient regeneration of energy in cells with fluctuating and high energy demands, energy transport to different parts of the cell, phosphoryl transfer activity, ion transport regulation, and involvement in signal transduction pathways.
The creatine kinase/phosphocreatine system has been shown to be active in neurons, astrocytes, oligodendrocytes and Schwann cells. Manos et al., J. Neurochem. 56:2101-2107 (1991); Molloy et al., J. Neurochem. 59:1925-1932. The activity of the enzyme has been shown to be up-regulated during regeneration and down-regulated in degenerative states (see, e.g., Annals Neurology 35(3):331-340 (1994); DeLeon et al., J. Neuruosci. Res. 29:437-448 (1991); Orlovskaia et al. Vestnik Rossiiskoi Akademii Meditsinskikh Nauk. 8:34-39 (1992). Burbaeva et al., Shurnal Neuropathologll Psikhiatrii Imeni S-S-Korsakova 90(7):85-87 (1990); Mitochondrial creatine kinase was recently found to be the major constituent of pathological inclusions seen in mitochondrial myopathies. Stadhouders et al., PNAS, 91, pp 5080-5093 (1994).
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods for treatment of diseases that affect cells of the nervous system that utilize the creatine kinase/phosphocreatine system using compounds which modulate the system.
The present invention pertains to methods of treating diseases of the nervous systems in an individual afflicted with such a disease by administering to the afflicted individual an amount of a compound or compounds which modulate one or more of the structural or functional components of the creatine kinase/phosphocreatine system sufficient to prevent, reduce or ameliorate the symptoms of the disease. Compounds which are effective for this purpose include creatine, creatine phosphate, and analogs of creatine or creatine phosphate.
The present invention also provides compositions containing creatine compounds in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and effective amounts of other agents which act on the nervous system, to prophylactically and/or therapeutically treat a subject with a disease of the nervous system. The present invention further pertains to methods of use of creatine compounds in combination with other agents which act on the nervous system for treating diseases of the nervous system.
Packaged drugs for treating subjects having a disease of the nervous system or one who is predisposed to such diseases also are the subject of the present invention. The packaged drugs include a container holding the creatine compound, in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, along with instructions for administering the same for the purpose of preventing, ameliorating, arresting or eliminating a disease of the nervous system.
Some of the diseases susceptible to treatment with creatine compounds according to the present invention include, but are not limited to Alzheimer disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, motor neuron disease, diabetic and toxic neuropathies, traumatic nerve injury, multiple sclerosis, acute disseminated encephalomyelitis, acute necrotizing hemorrhagic leukoencephalitis, diseases of dysmyelination, mitochondrial diseases, fungal and bacterial infections, migrainous disorders, stroke, aging, dementia, and mental disorders such as depression and schizophrenia.